Project Summary/Abstract Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death in the United States and accounts for almost a third of all reported deaths, annually. The proposed cardiovascular sciences undergraduate training program provides an opportunity for minority and disadvantaged undergraduate students interested in cardiovascular sciences to receive training under the guidance of internationally recognized research mentors. The program will provide exposure to careers and will enhance student preparedness for biomedical research. This training grant will provide opportunities in several emphasis areas, including cardiac and vascular remodeling; molecular cardiology and stem cell research; cardiovascular toxicity of environmental pollutants; and vascular engineering and microcirculatory control. The goals of this training program will be achieved by a multidisciplinary approach that includes participating centers, institutes, schools, and members of the training faculty at the University of Louisville. The faculty will provide critical resources and expertise to perform cutting-edge basic science and clinical research. We are submitting this proposal for an innovative summer research training program. This will serve as a platform for developing interdisciplinary and integrated approaches to elucidate mechanisms and develop new and innovative treatments for cardiovascular diseases. The proposed training program will support 8 undergraduate trainees, for a maximum appointment of two summers each. Students will be recruited nationally, but emphasis will continue to be placed on recruitment from regional Historically Black Colleges and Universities. The long-term objective of this renewal is to expand its initiatives to increase to 60% the number of participants, entering and completing biomedical majors, employment, post-baccalaureate programs and eventually matriculating into professional/graduate programs. This program will address 3 specific aims: Aim 1: To recruit and train annually 8 undergraduate students in biomedical research methods through classroom and laboratory experiences. Aim 2: To provide innovative enrichment programming and initiatives to prepare underrepresented and disadvantaged students to successfully obtain a science related education that will lead them to graduate and professional pathways in the health, and biomedical sciences. Aim 3: To increase 40 to 60% the number of program participants entering into post-baccalaureate programs or careers in biomedicine and/or health.